Reality Bytes
by Miz Predictable
Summary: John is slipping in & out of several realities. Which one is real or are all of them not what they seem? USED TO BE THE LOST WORLD
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first SGA; hope y'all enjoy. Just a note, this fic is set before Beckett dies in season three._

_Pairings: Sheppard/Teyla_

Chapter one

John Sheppard leant against the icy railing and looked to the horizon, which was ablaze with a radiant fusion of pink and gold, indicating the coming of a new day.

Quite at peace, he sipped his coffee; breathing in the fresh aroma of the beans, mingled with the refreshing salt air as a slight breeze gently ruffled his dark hair and raised the skin on his bare torso.

Below him, the sparkling ocean waves, lapped up against the ancient city and small dolphin like animals leapt gracefully into the air before splashing back into the depths.

John chuckled quietly as the creatures continued to frolic playfully in the waters of Atlanta.

"You are late for our session, Colonel Sheppard." Came a soft voice from behind him.

The Colonel, startled, whipped his head around, surprised to see Teyla Emmagan standing at the sliding door of his new room.

"You did not answer when I knocked, so I let myself in. I hope you do not mind," she added, her tawny skin flushing slightly at the sight of his bare chest.

He smiled. "Not at all Teyla. And I apologize. I was up a little early," he lied. " And its such a nice day. "Why don't you join me?"

Teyla stepped from the dark room almost hesitantly, and slowly stepped up beside him, trying very hard, not to look at his well toned body.

"Have you even been to sleep yet, John?" she inquired.

The Colonel sighed. "No. I haven't been able to," he confessed, scrubbing a hand over the light stubble that dusted his jaw.

Teyla nodded. She understood that sometimes stress made it hard to get comfortable, despite the fact that they had inhabited Atlantis for over two years.

For several minutes, they stood quietly, watching the animal's leap and splash, and savoring the warmth of the newly risen sun, before Teyla broke the silence.

"We should begin our morning session. The recreation room will not be deserted long. Ronon will be up soon," she said, facing John, who just smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously as she flushed once more.

"Just let me change. You can wait outside for me,"

* * *

"You need to concentrate John." Teyla commented as he struggled to his feet after being thrown to the floor. "You are usually a lot harder to subdue."

"Yet, still, you subdue," he panted, picking up his fallen sticks.

Teyla rolled her eyes slightly, a habit picked up from her long stay with the earthlings.

"Lets try that again. This time, focus on your breathing. Allow each breath to fill you completely, and the moves will flow more naturally," she instructed, circling the Colonel at a low crouch.

John spun the Banta Rods with an easy flick of his wrists and watched her eyes closely, sensing an almost predatory flicker in her warm dark eyes.

He was the first to strike out, and Teyla was quick to block, dancing through her steps, almost intricately.

The wooden rods clashed loudly as the two continued their random routine, but as always, something lingered at the back of John's mind, distracting him.

He spaced out for a moment, before rushing back to reality as one of the rods collided heavily with his stomach.

The breath whooshed from his lungs as he collapsed to the floor gripping his abdomen tightly.

"You still are not _concentrating_, John!" Teyla exclaimed, offering a hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong. Can we try again?"

Teyla's face softened. "I think you've had enough for today Colonel. Maybe we should go and get something to eat. I sense that you are hungry," she said with a soft smile.

"Oh, you can detect hunger now?" John asked with a smirk.

"No, but I can hear quite well," she replied, packing her equipment back into her bag as the Colonel's stomach grumbled.

"I guess I could use a bite to eat," he admitted, wiping the sweat from his face and arms with a towel.

Teyla swung her bag over her shoulder and swiped her hand over the console by the door.

It hissed open, admitting them into the corridor beyond.

"Just allow me to drop my things off and I will join you,"

John nodded and followed close behind her, staring at his as he did. He knew this part of the city back to front now; he knew where he was going by instinct.

"Are you listening to me John?"

Sheppard whipped his head up just in time to avoid a collision with her.

"Huh?"

The Athosian woman frowned and tilted her head slightly. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong, Colonel Sheppard?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all. Thanks for the concern," he said with a smile. "Now lets get some food,"

* * *

It was still quite early, so the commissary was still slightly empty, save for a few odd people, here and there, including one Ronon Dex, who was plowing his way through what looked to be a second serving of oatmeal.

"Hey there Chewie, you enjoying that?" John asked, taking a seat opposite the large Satedan, and placing his tray down.

"'Morning," came the standard muffled reply, as Ronon continued to shovel large spoonfuls of food into his mouth.

Teyla joined them only seconds later, watching him eat with a look of mild curiosity etched into her feline features.

He looked up at both of them with dark eyes and shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing…its just…a lot of people are gonna be hungry when they get up, and there aint gonna be anything left, by the time you're finished here," John commented, digging into his own breakfast with furious gusto, while Teyla took small and delicate mouthfuls, watching the two men eat with a smile.

"I take it you are both quite hungry," she muttered, mainly to herself, but still John turned to her.

"Hey, a growing boy needs to eat," He said with a shrug.

"I think it has been quite some time since you were a boy, Colonel Sheppard," Teyla teased, sipping her apple juice.

John didn't grace the warrant with an answer. He just continued to eat, ignoring the headache that was creeping up on him.

He knew it was only a symptom of sleep deprivation, and more fool him for staying awake for seventy-two hours, trying to finish a report for the International Oversight Advisory back on earth. He would've left it, if it Mr. Wolsey wasn't demanding it every second of the day.

John put the spoon down, as the headache intensified, leaving him nauseas and dizzy. Yep. He was definitely blaming Wolsey for this.

"John? John!"

Sheppard was only slightly aware of what was going on around him as and overwhelming urge to sleep assailed him.

"Colonel Sheppard!"

Teyla shook him roughly, and he snapped to attention, suddenly alert.

"What? What's wrong?" he inquired.

"You…I think you need to see Dr. Beckett," Teyla said, peering into his eyes. "How long _has_ it been since you last slept?"

"I dunno. Two, three days, maybe," he replied with a yawn. "The IOA want that report, and you know me, I'm not one for secretarial work,"

"Come. We're taking you to the infirmary," Teyla insisted, pulling out his chair.

"Can't we bring the infirmary here? I don't think getting up is such a good idea for me at the moment,"

"John, you need to see Carson,"

"I-I know," he yawned, getting up slowly. "It's just that…" John swayed on the spot.

Teyla gripped his forearm. "What?"

"I'm not gonna make it…"

And with that, he fell backwards, landing awkwardly on the floor, unconscious…

* * *

_**This may not seem to tie in with the story, but it will later on. I hope you enjoyed, and reviews would be lovely:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"He's waking up," came the rough voice of Ronon. Teyla Emmagan leapt from her seat and rushed to the rear of the cloaked puddle jumper, careful not to tread on any of the

equipment that Rodney was using the repair the engines.

The tawny Athosian woman crouched down beside the waking Colonel and rested her hand in his fluffy spikes.

"John, can you hear me?" She asked gently, monitoring his condition and pressing a rag to the gash on his abdomen, trying to stem the flow of blood.

Colonel Sheppard moaned and opened his eyes slowly, peering around the rear of the puddle jumper, with a look of confusion on his face.

"What the—" he muttered, trying to sit up, but a sharp pain in his side stopped him from doing so. John cried out in pain and allowed himself to be lowered back to his original

position.

"You need to relax Colonel Sheppard, you have lost a fair amount of blood," Teyla said gently, her voice laced with worry.

"Blood? What the hell is going on here?" The Colonel demanded.

Teyla frowned and turned to Ronon. "Are you sure he didn't receive a blow to the head?" she inquired.

Ronon shook his head, but the negativity was somewhat uncertain. "I don't know. I looked him over quickly. Made sure he was alive. We didn't exactly have all the time in the

world, we were being chased,"

"So is that a yes or a no?" Rodney asked moodily, as he continued his work.

"_I don't know McKay_. Like I said, there was no time to be thorough,"

"Excuse me, would someone _please_ tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"

Teyla turned back to him and took a penlight from her tactical vest.

"Follow the light with your eyes," she instructed.

John let out a sigh of agitation, but complied nonetheless, perfectly matching its speed and course.

"There seems to be no signs of even a low grade concussion," Teyla relayed to Ronon.

"Could the loss of so much blood be what's confusing him?" He replied.

Teyla thought for a moment. "Maybe, but that would only account for momentary uncertainty. He seems to be continually confused!"

"FOR GODS SAKE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Sheppard cried.

Ronon and Teyla had never heard such a severe expletive, but Rodney, in his surprise, dropped his equipment and turned a bewildered face toward the Colonel.

It was quite common to hear words as bad as 'crap' come from his mouth, but in total retrospect, that word seemed minor in comparison to what was just said.

And although the two aliens had never heard the word before, they knew it was bad, judging by the look on Rodney's face.

John softened. "Please, I just wanna know what's happening. Why am I in the puddle jumper, bleeding all of a sudden?"

The three uninjured members of the team exchanged glances of worry with each other, before turning back to Sheppard.

"John, what do you remember of the past day?" The Athosian asked.

Colonel Sheppard frowned. "I had been up for seventy-two hours, trying to complete a report for the IOA back on earth. I just wanted to relax so I was watching the sun come

up over the city. Then you come in saying I'm late for our Banta fight.

We fought, I lost, we ate and then as far as I'm concerned, I passed out due to sleep deprivation."

As John finished his explanation, Teyla tilted her head and frowned, scrutinizing the Colonel from top to bottom.

"Are you sure there's no sign of concussion?" Rodney asked, putting his tools down and joining the others.

"I am positive. There is nothing that suggests a head injury," Teyla clarified.

"Could he be delirious from the pain or blood loss?" Ronon inquired.

"I'm not delirious!" Sheppard insisted.

"It's a possibility, but I don't think he's lost quite enough to be hallucinating quite yet," Rodney stated.

"Would you three stop acting like I don't exist and tell me why I remember something different to what happened?"

* * *

**FIFTEEN HOURS EARLIER:**

"He sounded excited," Dr. Weir, stated as she walked aside Colonel Sheppard toward Dr. McKay's lab.

"Like a fat kid in a candy store," John added.

Elizabeth just chuckled as they rounded the corner, almost colliding with Ronon and Teyla, who were obviously coming from a meditation session.

"How goes the sleeping, big guy?" John asked after they had muttered their unnecessary apologies.

"Its good. What does McKay want us for?"

"Actually, its McKay _and_ Zelenka. Apparently they've made an important discovery and refuse to tell us until we're all together. Something about earths history alive and kicking. He thought you two could learn something from it." Elizabeth explained as they continued walking.

They entered McKay's lab, one by one, and as always, Rodney had something to say about their tardiness.

"I called you over fifteen minutes ago! What took you so long?" He demanded.

"The walk, McKay. Plus the fact that Elizabeth had to convince me to come along." John replied casually, but there was laughter in his eyes, that obviously, McKay was completely oblivious too.

"What? Why? She told you it was important right away, didn't she?"

Sheppard shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, yeah. But there's just something about standing around and listening to you babble incoherently for three hours that makes me shudder. No offence intended, of course," he added for good measure.

"Offence taken! It just so happens that I can get and hour's worth of talking out of the way in just fi—"

"McKay! Just quit your complaining and tell us about this huge discovery!"

All anger forgotten at the mention of his 'discovery,' he returned, quickly to his previously excited state.

"As you know, Zelenka and myself have been going through the ancient database with a fine tooth comb, trying to come up with anything that could help as in our fight against the

Wraith and the Replicators. While we were searching, we noticed that there was a faint energy signal coming from a small planet, not too far away, but in its own tiny star system.

Now we ran the energy signatures through a series of tests and we have reason to believe that there is an unused ZPM on that planet, still with maximum power," McKay rushed.

Weir smiled. "That's great news, but didn't you say something about earth's history?"

Rodney grinned. "Yes. I almost forgot. At first, we only picked up a minimal amount of life forms, but we extended our sensor array and discovered so much more…" he paused

for maximum effect.

"Get on with it McKay," John snapped.

Dr. McKay ignored the harsh treatment and grinned widely.

"The entire planet is inhabited by _dinosaurs_!"

John frowned. "What, as in, extinct for 165 million years dinosaurs, or Jurassic park, the movie dinosaurs?" he inquired.

"They're completely natural

."

"How do you know they're even dinosaurs?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Well, we were curious as to the reasons their signs were different to ours, and we went through the database. Apparently, the Ancients first inhabited Earth, during the Cretaceous

period, the last era of the dinosaurs, and they sensed the coming extinction several years before it happened. In awe over the creatures, they took two of each, one male, one

female, and don't ask me how, ferried them back to Atlantis. For a while, they inhabited the mainland, but the Ancients didn't think the area large enough if the population

expanded considerably, so they found a small planet, and dumped them there, where they have lived, ever since,"

"So they did the whole Noah's ark deal, before Noah did?" John asked.

"If you believe in that, yes, I suppose,"

Teyla frowned. "What exactly are these creatures you talk about?" she inquired.

"They are essentially giant lizards, most the ancestors of today's birds. Some are carnivorous hunters or scavengers, others, gentle herbivores." He turned to Dr. Weir. "What I'm

saying is, this could be an opportunity of a life time! To study these creatures up close and in their natural environment! All we've been able to learn came from their bones! And

we could get a power source out of it! I think we need to check it out!"

"How far away is it?" Elizabeth inquired.

"The closest gate to the planet is a space gate. Once we get through that, it's a twelve hour trip,"

For several seconds, Weir watched Rodney bounce up and down on the balls of his feet expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"You have ago," she said.

* * *

**PRESENT:**

"Wait, hold on a sec. Dinosaurs?" John asked, once the three of them finished the story.

"Yes John, dinosaurs," Rodney repeated.

Sheppard just looked away, bewildered. "And what happened to me? How did i…"

"You were attacked by what we believe, was a raptor. Ronon was able to hold it off to get you back here. Unfortunately, we cant head back to Atlantis, because as we landed,

we were hit by a large…tail, and now the engines are useless."

"Wow. The first human in recorded history to be attacked by a raptor. How…exciting…"

John could feel his eyes grow heavier by the second.

"God, he's lost more blood, and infection is setting in," Rodney pointed out as Teyla ripped his shirt to reveal the wound more clearly.

As Rodney had said, pus was now oozing from the wound and mingling with the blood.

"John, stay with us. You'll be okay," Teyla tried to assure, holding his hand tightly as she attempted to clean the wound.

Rodney sifted through the med kit in search for some alcohol to help clean the Colonel's wound.

He found the small bottle with a whoop of triumph and handed it to Teyla, who took it hesitantly, not wanting to cause more pain for the Colonel.

"This will hurt John," She warned, pouring a fair amount of the liquid onto a cotton swab.

"Only once," he replied through gritted teeth. "Just do it,"

Teyla took a deep breath and started to clean the wound, pouring the alcohol on little by little.

John cried out in agony, and trembled slightly as he tried to fight off the blackness. It was no use. As Teyla continued to tend to his injury, he escaped into a warm, dark, bliss.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed that nice little twist! Reviews are much loved and appreciated, so if you want the little plot bunnies in my head to keep working, hit that little **_

_**button in the corner, and type a small message…or they will go on STRIKE! Thanks for reading! CHEERZ XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Teyla crouched down beside her fallen friend, automatically feeling for a pulse, and checking for any abnormalities.

Finding none, save for the increased heart rate and slightly dilated pupils, she tapped the radio, set into her ear to open a communication channel.

"Dr. Beckett to the mess hall!" she called, turning back to John.

She patted his face gently, trying to coax him from unconsciousness, but he remained stubbornly unresponsive.

The medical team arrived in less than ten minutes, led by Carson Beckett, the CMO on the Atlantis expedition.

"What's happened dear?" he inquired in his Scottish brogue, listening to the Colonel's heartbeat.

"He just collapsed. He was quite sluggish in our fight today, which made me worry. He also became distracted and unresponsive at times," Teyla explained.

"How long has it been since he last slept? Judging by the symptoms, I'd say he was suffering from severe sleep deprivation," the Scottish doctor deduced, motioning to his team to

load John onto the gurney.

"He told me he had not slept in two to three days due to an unwritten report for the IOA." Teyla replied.

"Bloody hell," Carson cursed. "When I get my hands on that Wolsey guy, I am going to kill him!"

"Doctor! Colonel Sheppard it regaining consciousness, but he's quite confused." One of the nurses said as they began to move toward the infirmary.

Dr. Beckett rushed beside the gurney, asking questions, that John didn't seem to understand. With a penlight, he gauged the pupils reaction to light, and didn't like it one bit. John's

eyes remained worryingly dilated.

As they got him into the infirmary and loaded him onto a bed, Carson took his blood pressure and heart rate once again to determine the source of the Colonel's problems,

because every bit of evidence was pointing to something more severe than just lack of sleep.

"Son, have you been having any headaches or painful migraines?" he asked the semi conscious pilot.

"W-where am I…" John murmured, his hazel eyes flicking across the room in bewilderment.

Carson frowned. "You're in the infirmary on Atlantis, where else lad?"

"P-p-puddle J-j-jumper. Where's my team? Are they okay? Did they get a-a-attacked?" he rushed, thrashing violently in the bed, trying to get up.

"H-h-how bad doc? Am I d-d-dying?"

The doctor's frown deepened. "No son, you're suffering from sleep deprivation. What made you think you were dying?" he inquired.

"Bleeding…got…got by a damn d-d-dinosaur…" he slurred.

"Good grief, the boy's delirious," Carson muttered to his colleagues.

"T-t-they said that t-t-too…n-n-not delirious…what's going on?"

"You…passed out, during your breakfast. Teyla alerted me to your condition and I came down along with a medical team," he turned to the closest nurse. "You need to restrain

him, he could hurt himself,"

"Noo…noo, was with Tey…Ron…McKay…they're alright aren't they? They didn't get them, d-d-did they?" he slurred, blinking rapidly as the nurse restrained him. "There

dead, aren't they…I k-killed them,"

Tears slid down his cheeks has he continued to thrash and cry. "They're dead…they're dead," he moaned.

"No son, they're fine…look I'll get them for you," Carson assured, truly scared for the Colonel.

"LIAR!" John bellowed. "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Relax son, I wouldn't lie to you," he assured. "Just relax and I can show you that they're alive,"

"They're dead…they're dead…" he chanted, twisting his wrists around in the bonds, thrashing his head side to side, he looked the perfect picture of insanity.

Carson stepped outside of the infirmary to where Ronon, Teyla and the recently informed Drs. McKay and Weir.

"What's wrong with him Carson, we heard him yelling from out here," Elizabeth asked, with a worried look on her face.

"At this point, I have no idea. But he keeps talking about dinosaurs and is quite convince that you three are dead," he relayed, indicating the off world team. "I assured him that you

were fine and he doesn't believe me. I was hoping you could help me out?"

"Of course," Teyla said with a nod. "We will do what we can,"

Carson gave her a small smile as the two men followed her in hesitantly. She was the first to reach his side.

"John, can you hear me?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his forehead. He shrank back slightly but calmed considerably.

"Teyla…I thought…" He trailed off.

The Athosian woman gave him a small, but reassuring smile. "I am aware…but we're here now. Can you tell me what you are feeling?" she asked.

"H-headache…dizzy. I feel like crap," he replied, a small piece of his usual self crept into the sentence, and for that, she was grateful.

"You look unwell John…Your sleepless nights have done this to you. You should be more careful,"

"N-no…it was the dinosaurs…I'm sure. We were in the puddle jumper…Rodney said I got sliced by a raptor, and all of you were trying to convince me that what had just

happened, didn't really happen," he explained at a rapid pace.

"You haven't been sleeping Sheppard. You were hallucinating. It's a common symptom of sleep deficiency. There were no dinosaurs," Rodney said firmly.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" He bellowed once more, startling McKay, who shrank back to hide behind the tall Satedan.

"John! You need to stay calm! Please relax!" Teyla cried over his incoherent screaming.

"Get away! You're not real! THIS IS NOT REAL!" John roared, struggling violently against his bonds, succeeding in ripping his left arm free from the leather strap and striking

Teyla. Ronon rushed forth and pinned him down to stop him from hurting anyone else.

"Are you okay?" McKay asked her as she sported a bleeding nose.

"I am fine. You need to get Dr. Beckett in here," she said, pinching her nostrils closed and tilting forward.

"Carson!" McKay cried.

The doctor rushed in, carrying a long needle and an IV bag.

"Ronon, can you keep him down?" Beckett asked, approaching his patient carefully.

"He's as down as his gonna get doc. I can punch him if you like," the Satedan offered.

"No, no, just make sure he doesn't punch me,"

Ronon just nodded, and pressed all of his weight on the struggling and screaming Colonel.

"GET AWAY! THIS ISN'T REAL! THIS ISN'T R…"

Carson took this moment to jab John with the needle.

The Colonel looked infuriated, glancing from his arm to Carson and back again, before succumbing to the pull of the drug.

"Well that's a relief." He murmured, nodding at Ronon to release his hold. "Go inform doctor Weir that he has been sedated. I'm going to run a few tests and get him into an MRI

to see if there's anything wrong upstairs."

* * *

Doctor Weir paced her office nervously, waiting for the results of John's many tests. She was extremely worried about her RMO and was wringing her hands constantly, trying to

take her mind off the sound of his screams, which still echoed in her ears.

"Elizabeth?" came Carson's gentle voice from the door.

Weir jumped, startled. "You scared me Doctor. What's the news?"

Carson entered her office and sat down with a look of uncertainty written on his face.

"What? What is it?" she asked again.

"According to all the tests I've done…nothing," he replied, placing all the results on the table before them.

Elizabeth frowned. "Nothing? You heard him! How could nothing be wrong?" she asked.

"I said my results came up empty, not that nothing was wrong, dear. I am perfectly convinced that there is something more at work here than simple lack of sleep. He was

extremely violent, and was strong enough to break through those leather restraints,"

Elizabeth nodded. "Speaking of which, how's Teyla?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine, as always. But I did an MRI on the Colonel to see what was wrong, but it came up clean. Now I'm thinking that it's just to early to show anything, so I'm going to

do another scan in twelve hours time. I'll keep you posted,"

Weir nodded and sighed as Carson got up to leave.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll be alright. He's a fighter,"

Elizabeth smiled, but it wasn't genuine. "I know, but…"

"But nothing Elizabeth. He'll be fine if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

_**Something weird, no?(evil laugh ) I hope you're enjoying my incoherent storyline? Which is real, which is fake? To find out more, review and I shall tell you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"JOHN!" Teyla cried out as she watched several barbed arrows penetrate the Colonel's torso. She could see that he was struggling to stay on his feet, but nevertheless, he continued to run.

He took another two in the shoulder and one in the thigh before he hit the ground with a pained grunt.

As she neared her fallen partner, she heard the rushed footsteps of Rodney, Ronon and Major Lorne behind her, but she ignored their cries to be careful, and similarly ignored the pain as three stinging arrows punctured her skin.

She skidded to her knees with hot tears in her amber eyes…there was so much blood…

"John…John…" She muttered, stroking his cheek and clutching the hand by his side. "Please…be okay,"

Sheppard frowned. "Teyla…you're…"

"I know John…but you are far worse off than I! You need to be okay! Ariyan needs you! I need you!" she exclaimed, counting the arrows that actually made it past the padding.

_Seven_. Seven goddamned arrows stuck in his upper body.

John frowned… "Wait…where am I?" he inquired.

"You are on the planet of Celwyna…we came here to find a ZPM, and we were attacked by locals. Don't you remember?" she asked, a sick feeling creeping into her stomach as he shook his head.

"And who the hell is Ariyan?"

The sickening feeling deepened. How could he not know? Even at a time like this!

"Surely you remember your daughter?" She said softly. "_Our_ daughter,"

John's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa…back up a second! A d-daughter? Us?" he cried, wincing as he pulled at a wound.

The tears made trails down her cheeks as she struggled against the overwhelming urge to throw up.

"Yes, a daughter John! She is four years old! Don't you remember that I fell pregnant twelve days after our wedding?" she asked incredulously.

By this time, the others where trying to hold John down as he struggled.

"We're _married_?"

"Yes John! We're married! Happily!"

John was totally bewildered!

First, he was late for a Banta fight, and then a dinosaur had slashed him. Following that a psychotic episode led to his restraint and sedation, and now he was married to Teyla!!!

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but…this cant be real!" he exclaimed.

"But it is John! You must know that I love you with all my soul!" she sobbed, scared that her husband had lost his memory due to a complication.

"I…don't know…what to say," he murmured with a blush.

She kissed his lips. "Please tell me that you remember! Please tell me that you love me too," she implored, trying implicitly to ignore the worsening pain as several other barbs whizzed by and pierced her skin.

John felt her warm blood spatter across his face as one of the arrows stabbed her throat. There was a look of terrible fear in her eyes, and John felt ill…and angry…and confused, all at the same time.

"Teyla!" he cried, regaining composure, and flipping her over.

She grasped frantically at her neck, opening and closing her mouth as though she was trying to speak, but no sound came out.

Ronon crashed down beside her and searched desperately for the med kit.

"We can stabilize her John! She can make it!" he said gruffly, but even he had tears in his eyes.

Teyla shifted her eyes to John.

"Please…" she rasped through the blood at her lips. "Take care of Ariyan…tell her, that I will always be with her…"

John couldn't understand what was happening to him, and even if what was happening was a dream, it was real and vivid, and the tears just wouldn't stop. Apparently he had been in love with this woman for several years, and even if it were true, it was too late now.

"No Teyla…please…you can tell Ariyan you love her…please stay with us…" John begged.

"John…I love you," she gasped.

His heart clenched, as he watched her painfully struggle through her last breaths. He couldn't let her die thinking…well…that he didn't care for her.

John cupped her face, and not knowing quite the reason why, he kissed her despite the blood.

"I love you too," he whispered back, as she drew her last breath.

and Teyla Emmagen died with a smile on he face.

* * *

John shot up in bed, sweat covering his face, and sticking his hair to his forehead.

He looked around with a frown, and found to be in his room, back on Atlantis.

Perhaps the whole thing had been a horribly vivid nightmare, but still, he felt tears as he remembered Teyla's torturous last minutes.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook the image from his mind.

With a sigh, he checked the luminous hands on his wristwatch, and decided to get up for a glass of water.

He doubted he'd get back to sleep with that visual torment still fresh in his mind.

Still, he wanted to find Teyla, to make sure he wasn't reliving a past horror, and when he saw her, he would giver the biggest hug ever.

The door slid open and as he stepped out, he almost collided with the one he sought.

She didn't apologize, or move, she just stared up at him with sad eyes.

"Please wake up John." She said before disappearing…

And John was out…

* * *

_This one was a shortie cuz it's a teaser. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Teyla breathed a sigh of relief as John passed out. He had been in terrible pain, and she was glad that he was no longer aware of it.

Rodney looked on in shocked awe. "Will he be okay?" He inquired.

"He will be fine," Teyla assured, though she was not really sure. The infection seemed quite bad.

"Just hurry up and fix the damn engines," the Satedan growled, sitting down in the pilot's chair and looking out at the fields before them.

"Yeah, yeah," Rodney murmured, tearing his eyes away from the unconscious Colonel.

It took all of his concentration not to continually glance at his friend, but the threat of Ronon remained. He had to work otherwise the big man would tear him a new one.

Teyla watched the man with cool, calculating eyes, trying to determine if there was anything else wrong with him, but the only thing that really presented itself, was of course, the

large gash on his abdomen.

His eyes flickered uneasily under his lids, and Teyla rested a hand on his clammy forehead, as though the gesture would quell any discomfort that might be plaguing him.

Repeating her earlier sigh, she stood, and stretched her aching body.

"Are you alright Teyla?" Ronon asked.

"I am fine. It is Sheppard we need to worry about. His fever is growing worse. I fear he does not have much time left…" she said truthfully, ignoring the shocked look on

Rodney's face.

"You told me he'd be fine!" he said incredulously.

"I'm sorry Rodney…I deceived you, but only so you wouldn't worry. We need you to fix the engines, and if you thought of things like that it would—"

"Make me work faster! You shouldn't hide things from me!"

* * *

John was only vaguely aware of the voices around him. They came and went, cracking continuously, like a badly tuned radio.

He tried to block them out, because they were making his head throb, but to no avail.

With much effort, he opened his eyes, and blinked at the sudden whiteness of the infirmary.

He couldn't move…couldn't breathe.

There was something down his throat…a tube of some sort.

And it was slowly choking him.

He retched and gagged, trying to dislodge it, but nothing. It remained stubbornly in place.

John writhed and kicked, ignoring the pain that pounded his body.

A pair of hands held him still.

"Relax son…we need to get this tube out…

But John heard no more as he closed his eyes and dove into darkness once more.

"He was awake, but momentarily,"

Carson Beckett relayed to Elizabeth as she sat behind the computer in her office.

"What was he like?" she inquired, her worried eyes staring into the Scottish doctor's.

"He was in a heightened state of emotional stress…he seemed, panicked and scared."

"And that's what caused him to lose consciousness?" Weir asked.

Carson shook his head.

"You don't understand Elizabeth. It had taken him twenty-four hours to regain consciousness. There was extensive damage in his brain, and I don't know if I can fix it!

Dr. Weir…he's in a coma…and I'm not sure if he'll ever wake up…

* * *

"Teyla?" he called, gasping as he tried to stand.

The puddle jumper swam around him, colors were mixing and the voices were too loud.

"John! Lie down! You have lost a lot of blood and you have a fever!" Teyla exclaimed, rushing forward to catch him as his knees buckled.

"Feel fine…" he slurred, blinking continually, extremely confused.

"I'm sure you do Colonel…"

"John…we're off the clock," he corrected.

"Very well John, but you must lie down. I don't want you hurting yourself further,"

Sheppard nodded and complied, leaning against the rear hatch of the jumper.

"How are the engines, McKay?" John asked, shifting to make himself comfortable.

"I'm working as fast as I can!"

"Well work faster!" Ronon growled.

"Yes Conan," he muttered under his breath as he continued to tinker.

"Good. John…do you need anything?"

But John had gone limp, and passed out once more…

* * *

"Those straps wont hold him forever," Carson muttered as he watched his patient writhe and scream on the bed, pulling against the leather straps that bound him.

Beside him, Teyla sighed, and tore her eyes away from her friend.

"Does he still think we are dead?" she inquired softly, trying to block out John's agonizing screams.

"I'm afraid so dear…he thinks that this isn't real. He's convinced that this is some kind of wraith torture,"

Teyla bit her lip. "And nothing will calm him?"

"No," Beckett answered truthfully.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, and a gaggle of nurses rushed into the room.

Carson tapped his earpiece. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Dr, he's seizing!" called a nurse, as she administered a relaxant.

It did nothing. John continued to buck and twist, screaming as foam and blood leeched from his mouth.

Teyla turned and ran, making it to the nearest bin, before losing her lunch.

Ronon, who had just entered, rubbed her between the shoulder blades as she continued to dry retch, tears mingling with the sweat on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she stood on shaky legs, and wiped her face.

"I…I am scared, Ronon," she admitted, looking away in shame.

He placed a thumb and finger under her chin and lifted her face so that their eyes met.

"It's alright to be scared Teyla…I'm scared too. John gave me a chance and took me on, trusting me when no one else did. He's like a brother to me…but he'll be okay Teyla.

He always is,"

He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.

"I feel…different about him, Ronon. You said he feels a brother to you…I feel, different. Like I wouldn't be able to live without him. If he died, it would feel…"

"He is not going to die Teyla…and I think I know how you feel. Just be strong. Show him that you're willing to help him and he'll be fine. You'll see,"

Teyla pulled away from the embrace and smiled.

"Thank you Ronon," she whispered.

"No problem."

* * *

TBC

_**Hope you enjoyed that. Just remember to review…it fuels the imagination!**_


End file.
